


Character Compendium

by Not_Aizawa (orphan_account)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Nonbinary Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Not_Aizawa
Summary: A collection of my original characters (OCs) for a few different fandoms.I will try to avoid Mary Sue/ Gary Stu OCs.Alignments follow this combination: ((Lawful / Social / Neutral / Rebel / Chaotic)) + ((Good / Moral / Neutral / Impure / Evil)).These characters are free to use in any way, especially as cameo roles. I would appreciate it greatly!((Characters have since been modified, or are scrapped. This work will be orphaned.))





	1. Athena Kawako (アテナ  川子)

**Fandom:**

Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia

 **Location:**   
Kitanakagusuku,  
Nakagami District,  
Okinawa Prefecture,  
Japan.

 **Birthplace:**  London, U.K.

 **Gender:**  
Assigned female  
Identifies nonbinary  
Presents as androgynous  
She/her pronouns

 **Likes:**   
Curry, sweet green tea, mochi, soft clothes, naps, drawing, the smell of rain, cute girls, cute guys..

 **Dislikes:**   
soda, scratchy shirts, yellow, celery, Endeavor, shoes.

 **Status** : Can't hold a relationship so it doesn't matter

**Linguistics:**

  * Attempts to speak English; fails miserably.
  * Attempts to speak Japanese; fails miserably.
  * Attempts to speak Spanish; fails miserably.
  * Attempts to speak German; fails miserably.
  * Attempts to speak Sign; fails miserably.
  * Succeeds with gestures & vocables.



**Occupation:**  
Freelance writer and illustrator.

 **Age:** 23

 **Quirk:**  
"Curiosity" -Grants Kawako trivial/general knowledge about anything she sees or hears.  
For tangentially related reasons, she has upright and cat-shaped (but floppy like a puppy) ears and a puppy nose.

 **Other bonuses:**  
Enhanced strength,   
Enhanced intelligence,  
Very cooperative,  
Very good at pursuing people and maneuvering.

 **Weaknesses:**  
Weak ankles,  
inexperienced in unarmed conflict  
Paranoia and Anxiety

 **Fighting style:**   
close combat with a baseball bat,   
range combat with thrown items.

 **Appearance:**  
Dirty-blonde hair is tide together in a messy ponytail. Loose hair appears curly.  
Eyes are wide and grey, tinted blue, with a small scar over one eyebrow.  
Sharp canine teeth.  
Skin is a light tone, slightly tanned.  
Height is 5"0'.  
Bottom-heavy hourglass.

 **Outfit:**  
Kawako typically wears hoodies or t-shirts,  
along with either sweatpants or jeans.

 **Alignment:**  
Lawful Neutral

 


	2. Tsukami Tsukami (つかみ つ神)

**Fandom:**   Boku No Hero Academia /My Hero Academia

 **Location:** Manhattan, Kansas, U.S.A.

 **Birthplace:** Tokyo, Japan.

 **Gender:  
** Boy

 **Likes:**  fruit, naps, warm weather, warm clothes, white noise, anime, climbing, swimming.

 **Dislikes:**  spicy food, snow, bright lights, documentaries.

**Linguistics:**

  * Speaks fluent English; mixed dialects
  * Speaks decent Spanish.



**Occupation:** Photographer by day, vigilante by night.   
Alias: 'Aesthesis'

 **Age:** 19

 **Quirk:**  
"Touch God" - Allows him to temporarily modify any living thing by maintaining skin contact.   
Cannot modify himself.  
Requires a lot of energy, replenished by sleep and food.

 **Other bonuses:  
** Enhanced speed.

 **Weaknesses:**  
Claustrophobic.  
Touch-averse.

 **Fighting style:**  
Close, unarmed combat.  
No ranged attack.

 **Appearance:**  
Eyes: upturned, black sclera, amber iris, tapeta lucida pupil.  
Hair: short, wavy, pale blue.   
Skin is so damn pale, boy looks sick.  
height: 6"0 or 183 cm.  
Body type is slim and lean.

 **Outfit:**    
tanktops,  
open jackets,  
and jeans.  
Fingerless gloves.

 **Alignment:**  
Chaotic Good


	3. Damian

**Fandom:**   Eddsworld

 **Location:** Somewhere near Brandon, UK.  
Birthplace is the same.

 **Gender:**  
Assigned/identifies male  
presents androgynous  
he/him pronouns.

 **Likes:**  dogs, boats, flying small planes, hot peppers, fire, explosions, shiny/sparkly things.

 **Dislikes:**  his flower allergy.

**Linguistics:**

  * Speaks fluent English
  * Speaks decent German



**Occupation:** Grocery store clerk

 **Age:** 21

 **Favorite thing:  
** tape

 **Bonuses:  
** Pagan powers I guess

 **Weaknesses:  
** Trips a lot

 **Fighting style:**    
Close combat with two (2) knives

 **Appearance:**  
Eyes: Doe, amber  
Hair: messy dirty-blonde, left-parted, wavy.  
height: 5"1' or 155 cm.  
Skin is 'fair.'  
Body type is slightly chubby.

 **Outfit:**     
grey hoodie,   
worn jeans.  
Black converse shoes.

 **Alignment:**    
Chaotic Evil


	4. Daffydai

**Fandom:**   Undertale

 **Location:** Snowdin under Mount Ebbot.  
Birthplace is the same.

 **Gender:**  
Presents androgynous.  
They/Them pronouns.

 **Likes:**  daffodils, novels, plays, poems.

 **Dislikes:**  loud/sudden anything.

**Linguistics:**

  * Unknown first language
  * Speaks some English



**Occupation:** Royal Guard member

 **Age:**  27

 **Bonuses:  
** Booksmart

 **Weaknesses:  
** low HP

 **Fighting style:**    
hits you with books.

 **Appearance:**  
Eyes: Obscured by pink star glasses.  
Fur: Curly tabby, lime  & lemon.  
height: 4"7' or 140 cm.  
Body type is rectangular.  
"W" mouth.  
rabbit nose.  
Mouse ears.

 **Outfit:**     
High heeled boots,   
tutu, and top hat.

 **Alignment:**    
Social Impure


	5. Laena Drako

**Fandom:**

Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia

 **Location:**    
London, U.K.

 **Birthplace:**  London, U.K.

 **Gender:**  
Assigned / identifies / presents female  
She/her pronouns

 **Likes:**    
Foxes, sheep, stars, camping, cats, sushi, soup, smoking.

 **Dislikes:**    
Spies, church, broccoli.

**Linguistics:**

  * First language is English.
  * Attempted to learn Sign.



**Occupation:**  
Professional Hero. Alias: "Blue Dragon."

 **Age:**  Died at 35

 **Quirk:**  
"Dragon" - Grants Drako the ability to breathe fire and be temperature-resistant.  
For related reasons, she has strong wings and tough scales on some of her skin.

 **Other bonuses:**  
Enhanced agility,   
Enhanced  speed,  
Very quiet.

 **Weaknesses:**  
  Some vulnerable areas are exposed.  
Mildly drawn to shiny objects.

 **Fighting style:**    
close combat with a sword.  
range combat with fiery bursts.

 **Appearance:**  
Dark blue, straight hair pulled into a bun.  
Eyes are spring green, with smaller eyelashes.  
Skin is tan/dark, littered with bright blue scales.  
Sharp lower canine teeth. 

  **Outfit:**

Drako's civilian clothes consist of oversized hoodies, ballcaps, and jeans. She often wears leather boots and fake glasses as well. 

Her hero costume consists of knee-high leather boots, a chainmail skirt, a white cotton tunic top, two metal gauntlets and bracers, a leather belt with sword and dagger sheathes, and a black eyemask.

 **Alignment:**  
Rebel Good


	6. Xavier Halverick

**Fandom:**

Dungeons & Dragons 3.5e

 **Location:**   ???

 **Birthplace:**  Sunset Mountains, 

 **Gender:**  
a Boy

 **Likes:**    
Sapphires, keafa, dogs, rum, 

 **Dislikes:**    
snakes, slavers.

**Linguistics:**

  * Speaks fluent Common (english?)
  * Speaks fluent Dwarvish
  * Speaks fluent Infernal



**Occupation:**  
Inn owner,  
Mercenary,  
part-time thief.

 **Age:**  26

 **Stats:  
** STR - 16  
DEX - 18  
CON - 16  
INT - 17  
WIS - 13  
CHA - 19  
  


 **Other bonuses:**  
Good with dogs,  
Friendly,  
Good at bartering / hiding / moving quietly,  
accidentally being an assassin.

 **Weaknesses:**  
Amnesiac,  
Traumatic past,  
socially awkward  
magpie habits.

 **Fighting style:**    
close combat with two sharp objects.

 **Experiences:  
** Killed at least 7 people, injured 6 over the course of amonth or two on the road. He was supposed to be alone, mind you.   
He was a slave for a while.  
Technically nobility but none of the benefits because he doesn't remember and the family is all dead.

 **Personality:  
** Eccentric, in denial, and way too trusting.

 **Appearance:**  
Eyes are bright blue, wide and seeing.  
Hair is unbrushed, scarlet and held in a ponytail. Might have flowers in his hair.  
Height is 5"9'.  
Body type is lean and slim.  
Body is littered with various scars (Cuts, burns, whiplash)  
Skin tone is tan, and appears lighter due to dust and dirt on his person.

 **Outfit:**  
White cotton shirt, three different belts, leather pants, leather boots, and chainmail-leather stealth armor.

 **Alignment:**  
Neutral Good


	7. Min Wu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> name was legally changed to Memphis Wu.

**Fandom:**

Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia

 **Location:**    
London, U.K.

 **Birthplace:**   Beijing, China

 **Gender:**  
Assigned male  
Identifies male  
Presents as feminine  
they/them pronouns

 **Likes:**    
Acoustic guitars, cats, pizza, Tesla balls, butter cookies, starbucks.

 **Dislikes:**    
fashion magazines, new memes.

**Linguistics:**

  * Speaks fluent Spanish
  * Speaks fluent English
  * Speaks fluent Mandarin



**Occupation:**  
Self-employed singer and guitarist.

 **Age:**  17

 **Quirk:**  
"Bardsong" - Min can use this quirk to be artficially charismatic and possibly hypnotic. For hypnosis to work, they need to speak or sing. For artificial charisma, they need to speak, sing, maintain eye contact, or play guitar.

 **Other bonuses:**  
Enhanced speed,   
Enhanced intelligence,  
Very cooperative,  
Very good at persuasion.

 **Weaknesses:**  
few survival skills  


**Fighting style:**    
close combat unarmed, most resembles jiu jitsu.  
No ranged combat.

 **Appearance:**  
Black hair bleached blonde, roots remain black.  
Eyes are green/pink, obscured by glasses.  
Height is 5"4.   
Body type is hourglass.  


**Outfit:**  
Black/White letter jacket, jeans w/cuffed bottoms, green/pink mismatched converse.

 **Alignment:**  
Lawful Moral


	8. Nagako Nekoma

**Fandom:**

Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia

 **Location:**    
Kitanakagusuku,  
Nakagami District,  
Okinawa Prefecture,  
Japan.

 **Birthplace:**  Tokyo, Japan.

 **Gender:**  
A girl

 **Likes:**    
Girls, her friend Kawako, cooking, music, boxes, cheese, fleece pajamas.

 **Dislikes:**    
plastic, cucumbers, loud noises, alcohol, smoking, drugs.

**Linguistics:**

  * Speaks fluent Japanese
  * Speaks fluent Latin, for some reason.



**Occupation:**

Manga illustrator for a popular series,   
Vigilante. Alias: "Umbra Visum"

 **Age:**  29

 **Quirk:**  
"Cat" - Nagako can do anything a cat can. Examples are scratching, climbing, and night vision.  
For similar reasons, Nagako has a rough tongue, cat ears, sharp canine teeth, slitted pupils, as well as pads on her fingers.

 **Other bonuses:**  
Enhanced agility,  
Great balance.

 **Weaknesses:**  
Catnip, for starters..

 **Fighting style:**    
close combat with claws.  
no ranged combat.

 **Appearance:**  
Eyes are bright yellow with slitted pupils. Upturned and lined with black eyeliner.  
Hair is dark purple, cut in a short bob, with soft, shorter hairs on the back of her neck.  
Her skin tone is moderately tan.   
Height of about 5"0'.   
Body type is pear.

 **Outfit:**  
Sweaters and skirts, or onesie pajamas.   
No vigilante disguise.

 **Alignment:**  
Rebel Neutral.


	9. River

**Fandom:**   Eddsworld

 **Location:** Somewhere near London, UK.  
Birthplace is the same.

 **Gender :**  
A girl

 **Likes:**  all animals, roleplaying games, sashimi.

 **Dislikes:**  some guy named Eduardo

**Linguistics:**

  * Speaks fluent English



**Occupation:** Kennel worker

 **Age:** 19

 **Favorite thing:  
** Melon (particularly honeydew)

**Bonuses:**

Trained in self-defense and also taekwondo

 **Weaknesses:  
** Forgets how to do things

 **Fighting style:**    
Close unarmed combat.

 **Appearance:**  
Eyes: Wide, brown  
Hair: black, straightened and held in pigtails.  
height: 5"10'.  
Skin is dark.  
Body type is slim, strawberry.

 **Outfit:**     
Wine-colored hoodie,   
Shorts.  
Wine-colored converse shoes.

 **Alignment:**    
Social Moral


	10. Shinsou Kokoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name meaning: "Manipulate (heart, soul) to one's benefit"

**Fandom:**

Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia

 **Location:**    
Musutafu, Japan.

 **Birthplace:**   Saitama Prefecture, Japan.

**Gender:**

a girl

 **Likes:**    
Her brother, wishful thinking, cats, Stain's ideals.

 **Dislikes:**    
Being denied, fancy clothes, most people, Stain's methods.

**Linguistics:**

  * First language is Japanese.
  * Fluent in Sign.



**Occupation:**  
Yuuei student, Gen Ed.

 **Age:**  17, in class 3-C.

 **Quirk:**  
"Djinn" - Kokoro can grant wishes, within a set of partially unknown rules. She does this by putting her hands together, all five fingertips and palm. She can manipulate the wish to benefit her or hurt the wisher, based on the wording, if she so chooses.

The apparent rules thus far are:

  1. Cannot create or destroy(?) life.
  2. Cannot create(?), destroy, or move quirks.
  3. Cannot result in time travel.
  4. Cannot grant more than 3 wishes per person per year.



**Other bonuses:**  
Enhanced stealth skills.  
Enhanced speed and balance.

 **Weaknesses:**  
 Easily contained in small jars, teapots, coffepots, bottles, etc. and can only be freed again when there is friction against the surface of her contaniment, or it is broken or cracked.

 **Fighting style:**    
close combat, unarmed or with improvised weaponry.  
range combat with smoke bombs and/or improvised projectiles.

 **Appearance:**  
Wild cotton-candy pink/blue twin buns, with out any fringe. Eyes are purple, with light centers, just like her brother. She has a pierced tongue, and is considered short and 'cute', with doe eyes, dainty hands, and a pear figure.

  **Outfit:**

When not wearing her school uniform, Kokoro  takes great pleasure in offsetting her naturally cute and innocent aura with leather and lace. Typically, this results in outfits that Kayama Nemuri would be proud of, except that they are less revealing.

 **Alignment:**  
 Neutral Moral


End file.
